Ben is back or is he?
by olorensl1289
Summary: In the first episode of season 3 Ben come back to his dad but is he the same? Read to find out. Sorry not very good at summaries, this is my first story so R & R please! this is after moon labe and my version after x
1. Chapter 1 red eye skitter

**Summary: in the first episode of season 3 Ben come back to his dad but is he the same? Read to find out. Sorry not very good at summaries, this is my first story so R & R please! x**

**I do not own any of this except for the fact that I made this story up**

**I'm 14 years old, I love writing stories but I'm not a very good speller so bear with me. anyway on with the story...**

**I'm in my room in Charleston sitting on the chair facing the window wondering how Ben is doing when out of the corner of my eye I see Matt so I Put him on my lab and I hear him ask "do you think Ben will come back dad?" "of course he will, he always come back" I reply, all of a sudden I hear Captain Weaver shout something and then I see something coming out of the forest and I'm gobsmacked.**

**It's a Skitter carrying something in its arms, wait that's ...**

**what or who is that skitter carrying?**

**Sorry that that was a very short chapter but I'm building up to the story so if you want me to carry on review please! x**


	2. Chapter 2 skin

**I stayed there for a few minutes just looking at the boy in the skitter's arm thinking it can't be Ben as I stayed there matt shouted at me to come down to see if it was Ben.**

**when me, Matt and Hal finally got down there, there was a crowd around the skitter with a girl behind them, "Jenny?" I said, her spikes glowed as she said "Tom mason your boy Ben is hurt you need to help him because he helped me with my problems" just then the skitter's voice broke off as Hal walked towards it saying "Ben?" and "thank you" as he toke Ben in his arms and ran to the medical unit to put him on the bed being careful with his spikes on his back.**

**two days later:**

**I'm taking to captain weaver about our next battle plan when Lourdes ran to me saying Ben is awake and that he's asking for me, I looked over to weaver and he nodded and as I ran to the medical unit I found Ben on his belly with the blanket on his back covering his spikes and he was looking at me smiling so I smiled back and I looked up to see Anne looking at me worriedly so I ask her if I can talk to her alone "Tom the skin on his back around his spikes has speaded more and he does not look like himself anymore his eyes they have.." she paused for a minute trying not to cry because I knew she cared for Ben a lot like a mother while I was on the ship so I said "what is it Anne?" "his eyes has changed colour Tom and he slowly turning into a skitter" she said with pain in her eyes as she bursts out crying.**

**when I walked back in to the room where Ben was Hal and matt was there talking to bed but when i walked up to him he told me to go away so I was wondering is he the same old Ben?**


	3. Chapter 3 help

Im 15 Now YAY

heya guys sorry for the wait, i hope this makes up for that wait :D

When i saw how many people are reading this i was shocked(i still am a bit) i was thinking noone is going to read this but thanks guys it means a lot!

if you have any ideas please tell me and you might see them here so R&R please

again sorry for the wait anyway...Here we go!

Where am I? What happened? I thought

Then I suddenly remember

FLASHBACK

"Karen what are you doing?" i ask

"you Ben mason, Your time has Come" She replied

"my time...?" the overlord threw its hand out and white pain like stuff came out then all i could see was darkness, when i woke up i saw a group of skitters with the de-harnessed kids around me

i felt like i couldn't move then one skitter picked me up and i fell back into the world of darkness

FLASHBACK OVER

I feel around me it feels like I'm on some kind of bed then i hear a familiar voice saying "Ben it's ok we got you." after a second of thinking i recognised it, Its dad but when I try to open my eyes I find I cant it feels like there's a weight on them, i try to talk i open my mouth but nothing comes out.

Tom's POV

I'm waiting by Ben's bedside with matt and Hal, Anna just went out after telling me that Ben is slowly turning into one of them but I knew that already just then I snap out of my thoughts by Matt calling my saying "dad his figures are moving!" I see this and call his name and say it ok your safe with us.

Back downstairs in weaver's new office

"Anna when do you think Ben will wake up?" Weaver asks

"sometime today I think" she says with tears in her eyes

then Matt came running in shouting "what is it Matt?" we both say "Ben..he's waking up!"

Back in Ben's room Ben is sitting up or trying to, the skitter comes in and walks over to Ben and Ben's spikes glow he nods and says "I'm ok"

The next night in Ben's room

I'm all alone in my room lying on my side suddenly in my head I hear Karen screaming for help so without thinking I walk out of my room down the corridor and out the door to see Karen lying there with her arms up saying "no don't!" so I run into the forest to her but then I see she still has the slug on her back but when I turn around to run back the skitters are all around me I have nowhere left to run.

i know short chapters suck but im having trouble with the ideas i need more people!

hope next chapter will be longer and a bit better please R&R and tell me ur ideas plz!


	4. Chapter 4 Hal?

Sorry it toke a while i had school, guides blah blah blah

1 hour later:

Tom's POV

Im walking down the corridor with Anna by my side on our way to Ben's room to check on him, when we get then i notice ben is gone but there is a note with what looks like dried up blood on the corner of it inside it says:

Dad,

Im in the forest clearing my head if you need me, now i know i wasn't ment to leave the room but all i was looking at was a wall feeling useless.

Ben

Anne looked at the note and said "Tom we need to get him, its unhealthy for him to be out in the cold!"

"i know, i know" and with one look at each other i toke the note out of Anne's hand and walked over to weaver's office luckliy he was in so i showed him the note from Ben and he replyed with the words "it might be a Trap Tom, but i know what he means to you so take maggie, Hal, Pope and Antony and be careful" i nooded and when to the canteen to get the group to find Ben.

2 hours later:

"where are you ben?" i mutted "he's right here" i remember that voice its karen!

"what do you want Karen?" i ask "I have everything i need right here Tom Mason" Hal began to walk fowards to karen but got stopped by me and Maggie "Hal what you doing?" i ask with trying to hold him back "i need to help ben! Dad i gotta help him!" he fell to the ground Holding his head like bed did but when he looked up his eyes were red and laughing evilly...

Sorry short chapter but please people give me ideas or if you want you can write a chapter and send it to me and i will use it :)


	5. a small note to you guys :)

Sorry guys i have not had any time to carry on with this story- cos i have exams and i have to ge my college storted for next year- anyway if you want to add in a chapter or give me ideas of how to carry on please review or PM me please

sorry again, i don't know how to carry on anymore so review or PM me if u lot have any ideas- im kinda stuck

anyway hope to update soon

olorensl1289 :)


End file.
